7 Years Plus Many More To Come
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Story of the relationship between Jacob and Nessie. There's Ups and Downs. Warnings: Swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story as they belong to the genius that is Ms Stephanie Meyer! LEGEND!**

**Title: 7 Years Plus Many More to Come**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Mainly Jacob/ Renesemee. Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice.**

**Summary: We all know Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was born, so I decided to write a story from Nessie's POV about how she takes to being Jacob's imprinted one.**

**7 Years Plus Many More To Come**

**Chapter One**

It is hard to believe that I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, have only been alive for 7 years. Yet I am now trapped in the body of a 17 year old. Majority of women, if they knew, would wish to have my fate. I do not especially when my parents are physically the same age as I. I love my family, my extended family.

Here's the long and short of it; it was 8 years ago when my mother moved to Forks, Washington to live here with her father. She met my father and soon they fell in love with many complications. The main complication being that my father, Edward Cullen, was a vampire and my mother, Isabella Swan, a human. They loved each other once they got over many obstacles, including my father's desire for my mother's blood.

To cut to the chase, they eventually married even though my mother was still human. On their honeymoon, upon Isle Esme, I was conceived which is unheard of in vampire lore. My mother's pregnancy wasn't a normal and easy one. Instead of a nine month pregnancy, she had a few weeks. The pregnancy made her ill which I had a part in, because I was half vampire I had incredible strength and from inside the womb I could break my mother's bones. I was growing at a very fast rate and even from inside my mother I could soon recognise her voice and my father's.

My first physical memory of my mother is not a pleasant one. She was covered in blood as she had just given birth to me but to me , she was the most beautiful being in the world. I was only a few minutes old but she was still beautiful and still is.

I've talked a bit about my mother, now to talk about my father. Edward Cullen was born Edward Masen in Chicago 1901. He was changed in 1918 when he was dying of Spanish Influenza. My grandpa, Carlisle, was treating my dad and my dad's mother. She died and Carlisle saved my father by changing him.

Carlisle Cullen. Doctor Carlisle Cullen. If it weren't for him none of my family would exist. His story is not exactly a fairytale. Ask him to tell you, I don't actually like it. It upsets me.

My immediate family are: Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife; Emmett Cullen; Rosalie Hale; Alice Cullen; Jasper Hale. That is my vampire family. Other vampires call us a coven but we're a family. We're protective of each other especially of our partners. Everyone is married: Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and my parents.

Outside of our vampire family there are others. There are my maternal grandparents: Charlie and Renee. I've never met Renee but I've met Charlie. And outside of Forks there is a Quileute Reservation. Legend and fact says that they are descended from wolves and are shape shifters in the form of wolves. In one of the packs is someone I would trust my whole life to. From the day I was born I had a lifelong companion. Jacob Black was my mother's best friend and now mine. On the day I was born he intended to kill me because he thought I would be a monster as I was 'killing' my mother in the womb but instead imprinted on me. Imprinting is when a 'werewolf' finds their partner for life. I am Jacob's. From the day I was born to my 6th birthday our relationship hadn't been perfect. Before I physically became 16 he was my best friend. We had our falling outs like normal friends but we couldn't bare to be apart from the other for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the peanuts I'm eating right now.**

**Chapter Two**

So my story begins here. Three weeks before my 6th birthday.

"Momma! Momma!" I shouted from my temporary room.

"Renesmee, I can hear you even if you whispered." I winched. I hated it when she uses my full name.

"I can't find it!"

"Find what?" She spoke softly.

"My locket. I took it off to wash and now I can find it." I was panicking. I had had that locket since I was small. Inside was a picture of me, Momma and Daddy.

"This one?" She was standing by my window holding up my locket in her right hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said at top speed and made my way over to her but she was behind me and placing it around my neck.

"There!" She smiled and tapped my shoulders. "What's the occasion?"

"Going hunting." I smiled and began walking out of the room. I had been living with my grandparent's house as I was being home schooled by Carlisle and Esme.

"With Jacob?" Emmett's booming voice drifted up through the house.

"Of course." I giggled.

"Be careful, Renesmee." My mother told me in a stern but soft voice.

"Yes Momma."

"I'll look after her Bella." My favourite voice came to my attention. I looked at the bottom of the stairs of my grandparent's house. He stood at the bottom showing his pearly white teeth to us. I remember my mother saying Daddy used to dazzle her. Jacob has quite recently been dazzling me. "You ready Ness?"

"Of course." I flashed him my best smile and descended towards him. "Let's go." I surprised him by leaping at him. My legs around his chest and my arms around his neck. _Wow! He's so... Stop it! Sorry Daddy._ A light chuckle left my Daddy as I jumped off Jacob's muscular body. _Sorry Daddy._ To save myself any more embarrassment I ran from the house with Jake behind me, chuckling. Leaping across the river and running into the deepest of the forest. "I'm going to be getting the best and biggest deer."

"I'd like to see that." He chuckled deeply, I turned around and watched him phasing. In the place of his human self was his beautiful wolf form. His russet brown fur dancing gently in the breeze. My senses catch his scent but also the scents of nearby deer. His great head nodded to me and in a split second I was off. Running. Running as fast as I could. My thirst pulling towards my chosen target.

Behind me I could hear his great paws pounding against the green ground. I stopped in a third of a second to listen and smell out my prey. I could hear them, they were 20 metres from where I was standing. I used to feel sorry for them because they didn't know about the danger that I was to them. I didn't mind as it was a way for me to quench my thirst. Always preferring human blood but my family are 'vegetarians'. Drinking animal blood instead of human. I have tasted human blood but that was when I was a baby and craved it but now I have to drink animal blood if my family wish to live a place without causing too much disruption.

The hunt didn't take long. I killed the biggest, of course. Jake and I went to my parent's meadow. We sat there just talking about nonsense. I loved watching him talk and listening to his magnificent voice. "Come on you." He stood up and pulled me up with him. "Let's get you home before your parent's decide to execute me for keeping you out."

"Yes Sir!" I did with a mock salute and a giggle. I twisted around and ran in the direction of my grandparent's home. Jake won that race. "No fair."

"Aw! Don't be disappointed that I'm better than you." Ruffling my hair.

"You'll pay for that." I growled and dropped into my crouch and sprang at him. It took him by surprise and he fell onto his back with me crouched on top of him. "Aunt Rose won't be happy that you messed my hair." I giggled.

"I won't." Her voice rang from the house. I looked up at one of the great windows and saw her laughing.

"Come on." I jumped up and ran into the house and into the kitchen where most of my family were.

"Ness, no running in the house."

"Sorry Grandma." I giggled as I walked briskly over to my father and hugged him. Placing my hand on my mother's cheek and played out my hunt.

"Well done." My mother's voice chimed. "You're getting better." She smiled as I moved my hand away from her face.

"I know." I said smugly. "I got a good teacher." Looking over at Jake who was sampling Grandma's cooking and nodding in approval.

"Ness..." Carlisle's voice spoke from behind me.

"Oh please..." I groaned, knowing what was going to happen. My lessons for the day.

"You know the rules." He grinned at me.

"Ok. Ok." I nodded and followed him into the dining room which was now my makeshift classroom. "What are we doing today?" I groaned as I sat at the table.

"Math." He said with a smug grin.

"Oh Grandpa! Please! Do I have to?"

"Nessie." My father's voice drifted from the kitchen. "Do as you're told."

"Yes Daddy." Making a face, knowing he would know.

"Saw that." He chuckled.

"Ness.... Math." Grandpa put a book in front of me. "Algebra today." He sat next to me and handed me some paper. I groaned inwardly as I picked up a pen and began my work from the next two hours! Yes TWO hours!

* * *

"TWO hours!" I was still complaining to Aunt Rose, who was braiding my hair for me.

"I know, Ness, but we all want you prepared for the future." She smiled as she looped a tie at the end of my hair.

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "But two hours. Do you have to do two hours of algebra in high school?"

"No." She gave a small chuckle. "But it's a good thing to know when you go to school." She wrapped her long arms around me and kissed my cheek. "There all done."

I loved Aunt Rose. She was my second mother because she wanted children of her own but couldn't and I was as close as she would get to her own child. "Aunt Rose?"

"Hmm?" She sat next to me on her couch, that we were sitting on.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I was going to ask her about Jacob and other things but she would just let out a load of abuse towards him. "Doesn't matter." I shrugged as I stood up and left her room. I knew she was watching me still as I shut the door behind me. I slowly walked up to my room as I tried to decipher my feelings. I could think freely right now as Daddy had gone back to the cottage with Momma.

I moved slowly to my room, thinking about everything that Jake and I had done when I was growing up. Going to La Push to visit Billy, going to Grandpa Charlie's. I smiled as I lay on my Queen size bed. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about little things he did. He watched me thoroughly a lot. I knew this because of the imprinting. He loved to eat hot dogs straight from the cooker. I giggled as my eyes drifted shut. Jake's face swimming behind my lids as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Leave a review you lovely people! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing, AGAIN! :'(**

**Chapter Three**

I loved the mornings but I also hated them. I loved the fact that I had to get up and see my family but I hated getting up because I liked to sleep. I felt like eating human food today. I didn't usually eat it but sometimes I just had a feeling to. I walked to the kitchen and began my own personal hunt which didn't involve killing a creature. I opened Grandma's full refrigerator and searched for anything I felt like.

"Need help Nessie?" Jasper spoke behind me.

"No thanks. Just hunting." I heard him release a chuckle. "Ah! Chocolate!" I giggled and pulled out the bar of chocolate and sat at the kitchen table.

Jasper joined me. "I thought you didn't like human food."

I looked up into his eyes, they were black, a bad sign. "I don't like most human foods but some, like chocolate, appeal to me." I rose out of my chair and began to leave the room.

"Esme doesn't like you eating around the house." He teased me. "Table, now."

I laughed. He may be thirsty right now but he could still be the best uncle. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Sitting back in my previous chair. "Where's Alice?"

"Computer with Rose. Picking out your new birthday wardrobe I believe."

"No surprise there." I grinned as I bit into the chocolate. _Oh heaven_.

"Good?" His black eyes wide with surprise.

"Yep." I nodded swallowing the delightful taste and throwing the empty wrapper at him.

"Behave." A light voice chimed behind me.

"Hello Momma." I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Go get dressed."

"Why?" I quizzed her.

"You're in your pyjamas." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Standing up and walking away. "See you Jazz."

"Later Squirt." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs as my slippers were falling off. "I need to go now." I heard Jasper speak.

"Why?" Momma's voice full of concern.

"I wanted to....." He paused and I heard him take in a deep breath. "Ness was looking rather tasty to me."

My mouth dropped. _Oh poor uncle Jasper._

"Oh Jasper. You did good." My mother's voice soothed him. "You were alone with her for a few moments and nothing happened. That shows your strength." She paused. "Don't worry."

"Eavesdropping?" Alice's small figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"No. Just happened to catch the conversation." That was the truth but it counted as eavesdropping in my book. I sped away from her at a humane speed. I knew now that my mother and uncle Jasper had heard that she was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

I avoided Jasper when he came back from his hunt. I felt sorry for him and I was making it harder for him. He used to hunt humans before he met Alice and finds it hard to adjust to life as a 'vegetarian'. Carlisle and Esme kept me really busy with school work so I hardly any time to be with anyone, not even Jake. I did two hours of each subject a day for 8 hours! ARGH! Not fun!

Daddy just laughed at my reactions and thoughts to my schooling. I mentally scolded him for it, only causing him to laugh again. _Stop it_

"I did nothing." He grinned at her.

"Whatever." I moaned as I turned back to his piano as he taught me the lullaby he composed for Momma. I learnt it in an hour and added my own bits in. Every person I knew inspired the piece I was composing: Momma, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Charlie, my aunts and uncles and Jacob. Jacob mainly. I smiled as his face ran through my mind. I didn't care Daddy was sitting next to me and able to read my thoughts. I heard him grumble a few times. "Shut up. I'm getting somewhere." I approached a bridge, trying to decide whether to finish with a crescendo. Yes a crescendo.

"I agree Nessie." Daddy laughed. "Try a C Major there dear." In it went. "Good. Getting better."

"I'll be better than you. No rephrase that, I am better than you." Nudging him with my elbow as I reached my crescendo. "Done." I turned my head to look at him.

"Well done. Grandma loved it."

"I did." Her voice was heard from the kitchen. "Lovely Nessie."

"I loved it." Jake's voice came behind me.

"When did you get here?" I turned on the piano stool to face him completely.

"Just now. You need to get your hearing checked."

"Ha ha(!)" I said sarcastically and standing up. "I don't think so. You heard my piece, it was a marvel."

"It was." He grinned as he approached me. "But I'm tone deaf, you know that."

"I do." I grinned. My eyes swept over him, observing his figure. He was dressed in his usual. Just his pants and no shirt. I liked him like that. _Sorry Daddy._ Looking over to him but found his seat empty. I groaned a bit too audibly.

"What's wrong?" Jake questioned, standing behind me and rubbing my shoulders. The heat from his hands comforted me.

I sighed. "Daddy." I muttered. "He's not happy that I'm growing up. I know I grow quicker than normal." Letting out a wry chuckle. "He doesn't like it." I leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"He has to understand one day."

"I try to make him but...." Shrugging my shoulders.

"I know." Leaning his chin on my head. "Come on. We're going to La Push. There's a bonfire tonight. You're invited."

"I don't know." Pulling away from him but he pulled me back. "Jake, you know how they feel AND think about me." I frowned.

"Yes but they know that I can't bare to be away from you and they have to respect that." He moved his head so his chin rested on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath tickling me. "Please come. Your mom said it was ok." My frown was still present. "Ness, come on. For me?"

I groaned sarcastically. "Fine!" I grinned and turned my body so I could hug him close. "When we going then? I need to have a slight hunt." I bit my bottom lip.

"Fine!" He rolled his black eyes. "Let's go."

"No, I'll go alone. I won't be far from the house." I smiled walking out of the house before anyone disagreed with me. I sprang across the river in two leaps. The hunt lasted a few moments but I wanted to avoid going back. I did love going to La Push accept for these stupid bonfires. None of the others liked me there except Seth. Seth was enthusiastic about everything and didn't mind about things that were different and that included me.

I lay back on the boulder I was sitting on to stare at the sky. It was getting late but I didn't care. I want to spend more time with Jacob without anyone interfering but today that wasn't going to happen.

One thing I was looking forward to was my 16th birthday, or my 6th birthday if you look at the technicality of it, that was in 2 days. I couldn't wait. Alice was throwing me a big party at Grandpa and Grandma's house, Rosalie was helping me choose an outfit and Momma was just being Momma and watching in the background. I wanted it to be special. My sweet sixteen.

"16. I'm going to be 16." I gave a breathy laugh.

"I know. All grown up." My father was lying next to me. "Ness... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Jake?" I mumbled and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Ness... We've all noticed the way you're acting around him." I rolled my eyes underneath my eye lids. "Stop that!" He said firmly.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Hit me with the lecture then Daddy." Sitting up.

"Be careful. I know Jake imprinted on you and you see him as your best friend and hoping for more. You've seen Emily. I don't want to even think of that happening to you." His jaw clenched as he spoke those words.

I shuddered as I saw Emily's beautiful but scarred face that was cause by her husband, Sam, when he phased into his wolf self. I knew Jake would never hurt me, no Jake can never hurt me. Virtually indestructible I am!

"You are Ness but I don't want to see you get hurt." He sighed and wrapped his cold arm around my shoulder. "You're my girl and it's my job to protect you from boys."

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. "I've had the birds and the bees talk 4 times. From Momma, Alice, Rose and Grandma. Don't."

He laughed. "I wasn't going to. I don't think I ever will." His laugh changing into a chuckle. "I got to look after my baby don't I?"

_I'm not a baby any more._

"I've noticed."

_Let me grow up without interfering. Please?_ I gave him my best pleading eyes.

"Oh!" He groaned. "How can I not resist that look?" He lifted me up and ran with me in his arms back to the house. He kept me in his arms as we went back into the house.

_Daddy put me down please._

"Sorry sweetie." Putting me on the ground.

"Where were you?" The concerned voice of Jacob floating into my thoughts.

"Hunting. I think you're the one who needs their hearing tested or is your memory going in old age?"

"Har har!" He laughed sarcastically. "Come on. Let's get going before all the food is gone." He held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it for a moment, I don't know why but I just did. I took it and gave it a light squeeze. "We'll be back around midnight." He smiled at my father as did I.

* * *

Jake drove us to La Push in his Rabbit. I said nothing but he babbled away like there was no tomorrow. He knew I was like this whenever we went into La Push even when I was a child. "Ness? Ness. You all right?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah." I said quietly.

"Hmm.. You're a little too quiet today." He frowned at me.

"Yeah." Was my only reply. I so needed to talk to Aunt Alice or Aunt Rose.

"Ness. Talk to me." He said sternly as we pulled up at Billy's.

"Jake, seriously it's nothing. Let it go." I jumped out of his Rabbit and made my way to where the bonfire would probably be.

"'Let it go'? Ness? What's wrong?" He was out of the car and next to me, walking in time with me.

"Jake.... Please...." I whispered but not looking at him. "Let's just go to the bonfire and then talk about it on the way home. I promise."

"O... K..." He said slowly. Taking my cool hand into his heated one and we ran the rest of the way.

* * *

Like most of the bonfires, I sat with Jacob and didn't say much. I never ate anything which the majority of them saw as an insult but they all knew that I preferred my food to be alive. They didn't understand the thrill of the hunt.

I was sitting on the ground in between Jake's legs. I leaned back against his hot chest and listened to the random conversations that were happening around us.

I placed my hand on Jake's bare arm and played out my mind. _Can we go Jake? I want to talk to you. It's rather important._

I felt him lean down to my ear. "5 minutes I promise. I got a bet on with Seth."

"Ok." I whispered and stared into the fire. I felt my face flush as I could tell Leah's eyes were fixed on me. I grumbled slightly and stood up and walked away from the heat.

"Where you going?" Jake questioned as he went to stand.

"It's too hot." I ran my hand over my cheek and felt the heat lingering on it. "I'll just be over here." I stood over under the trees.

"Let's go." A voice spoke behind me, his hot hands around my waist. "Sorry I brought you here." Steering me away from everyone.

"Jake don't fuss." I turned around to everyone. "See you everyone." A lot of cheerful 'goodbyes' were heard and a grumble from Seth. "Jake...." I spoke up as we reached his car. "I... I...." Stopping before we reached the car.

"You're scaring me." He frowned as he stood in front of me, cupping my face with his hands.

"I love you." I blurted out. "More than a best friend." I could tell my blush was turning bright red.

"Oh Ness." Jake started. My eyes flew to the ground not wanting to face the disappointment. He put a finger under my chin and raised my face up to meet his. I looked into his eyes, waiting for the talk on 'I do love you but not like that'. But it never came. I felt his lips pressed against mine.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. My mind finally caught up with me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. My arms snaked up around his neck. Our kiss deepened.

He ran his tongue along my lower lip. I reluctantly opened my mouth and gasped as his tongue entered my mouth. For the second time I froze but this time I recovered quicker. The kiss seemed to last forever until Jake pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for a few weeks."

"About a year." I giggled keeping my arms around his neck.

"Really?" He chuckled placing a kiss under my ear and he breathed in my scent.

"Oh yes but I thought it was a crush but I now know it was completely not a crush." I laughed.

He raise his head up and rested his forehead against mine. "Definitely." He pecked my lips. "Home?"

"Home." I grinned as we climbed into the Rabbit. All the way home, I leaned into his side and kept my focus on his face as he spoke to me and concentrated on the road. "My family." I groaned.

"What about them?" He grinned.

"They'll know. Well Daddy will now. We're 'in range'." I made quotation marks in the air.

"Ah! I'm a dead wolf." He cringed.

"No you're not. They won't hurt you if I'm there."

"So I have to stay with you all night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jake!" I nudged him slightly. "Behave! You know what I mean."

"I do." He kissed my hair. We sped up the drive and saw the house coming into view.

"Time to face the music." I sighed and looked up at the windows and saw my entire family watching us. They all had different expressions. Daddy didn't look happy, neither did Rosalie. Emmett was just Emmett and was smiling as was Alice and Grandma. Grandpa, I was finding it difficult to read his expression. Jasper was frowning as we slowly approached the house hand-in-hand. Momma's face was a mixture of love and confusion and a bit of anger.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha ha! I'm leaving a bit of a cliffhanger there! :D Review people! PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :'(**

**A/N: Partly lemons included in this chapter. Things that are in _italics_ are either a dream or Nessie's thoughts but mainly thoughts.**

**Chapter Four**

We entered the house cautiously. I squeezed Jake's hand for comfort for the pair of us. "Kitchen." I said plainly as if I were speaking to Jake but I was talking to the rest of my family. I made my way to the refrigerator and found a spare bar of chocolate and nibbled at it nervously as I watched my family staring at Jake and I. "Hit me with it then." I rolled my eyes and leaned against Jake.

"Nessie." Momma started. "Are you sure?" Looking between me and her best friend.

"Yes." I smiled widely at her. "Momma please." _I love him Daddy_.

Daddy scoffed.

"What? Can't I love him? Is that against the law?" I frowned at him.

"It isn't but you don't know what love is." He stood directly in front of us.

"I do! I've loved Jake for as long as I can remember." I glared at him. "But the love like you have for Momma, that Grandpa has for Grandma, the love Jasper has for Alice, the love Emmett has for Rose and the love Rose has for herself." I smirked at Rose who was chuckling at that response.

"You don't have that." My father said angrily.

"YES I DO! I HAVE DONE FOR A YEAR!" I screamed at him causing them all to flinch at the loudness of my voice.

"A year?" Daddy choked out. "A year. You're good at keeping it secret." His golden eyes staring into my brown ones.

"I know." I nodded. "Anything else you want to throw at me?" I raised an eyebrow at them all. There was silence for a moment. "Fine, if you'll excuse us." I turned around in Jake's embrace and stared up at him. She glanced over her shoulder to find the kitchen empty. "Wow." She breathed.

"I know. I thought I was going to be torn apart just then. Thank you." He whispered to me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"For what?"

"For standing your ground for me. Blondie was shooting daggers at me." He shuddered slightly.

"I noticed." I chuckled deeply and ran my hands through his hair. "She'll come round. Eventually. In about a decade." Both of us laughing. I kept my hand tangled in his hair as I pulled him closer to me, in order for our lips to press together. I could hear a growl within the house as thoughts ran through my head as we kissed.

"What's up with them?" He gave me a lop sided grin.

"I can't say." I smirked but held up my hand to his face and played out what I had just been thinking.

_The two of us lying in the meadow, talking, kissing, touching. I'm 16 and completely in love. I roll the two of us over so I am lying on top of him. I kiss him hard and passionately on the lips. My hands running over his bare chest._

"RENESMEE! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!"

Daddy's voice roared through the house. I rolled my eyes as I took my hand off Jake's cheek. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I wanted to show you that."

"I'd like to see more but we are in danger of being pulled apart."

"YES YOU ARE!" Daddy shouted.

I snarled. "Can't I have my own privacy? Go back to the cottage if you don't want to hear what we're thinking."

"NO! I DON'T TRUST THE DOG WITH YOU ALONE!" He was in the kitchen by us, his face contorted with anger.

"Daddy..."

"Edward...." Momma was behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. Not now."

"Bella." He looked at her with a calm expression. "It needs to be said."

"Like I said, not now. Tomorrow. It's late and I think Nessie will fall asleep any time soon." She was right I was feeling tired. I leaned against Jacob again and I felt my eyes start to close but I wanted to fight sleep. I was fighting a losing battle. Jake caught me as I slumped against him.

* * *

_I was laughing and running through the forest away from a russet coloured wolf. My Jacob. I reached a clearing and fell to the ground and found a very naked Jacob on top of me. I didn't struggle or blush. I was comfortable with him like this. He kissed me forcefully and I returned it._

_I moaned and gasped as he undressed me delicately. His warm fingertips danced along my skin causing it to blaze but not from the heat of his own skin. Desires ran through my body as he travelled to my pants and began undoing them. I leaned up on my elbows to keep eye contact with him._

_He pulled my pants down my legs and throwing them somewhere. He held my right leg in his hands and smoothly ran them upwards. He kissed my inner thigh, causing me to gasp. He made a trail of kisses up to my underwear, which were damp, and he slowly pulled them off._

_I felt exposed but I didn't mind it, I didn't care. "Please Jake." I whispered to him._

"_Yes my love." He grinned as he kissed my body until our faces were level._

"NO!" My father's voice roared into my dream.

I sprang up from my bed and looked around expecting to see the Volturi but I could see my father staring at me wide eyed. _Shit!_

"The right word." He clenched his jaw as he watched me.

_I had a sexy dream, get over it._

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are too young to be dreaming of those kinds of dreams."

_I'm 16 in two days._

"That's beside the point." He growled at me. "You are still too young."

_You just can't bare to see me growing up so quickly. Well newsflash Daddy I can't help it!_

"I know Nessie but that doesn't give you the right to have those kind of dreams."

_What? Just because I'm technically 6 in two days. Daddy stop it! I know you want me to be your baby girl forever and I can be but let me grow up and experience things for myself._

"But..... Sex?" He grimaced at the last word.

_Yes because I am mature enough to deal with it physically and emotionally enough._

"Don't say that. A father never wants to hear that from his daughter."

That was the last straw for me. _IF IT WASN'T FOR SEX, I WOULDN'T BE HERE! _I screamed my thoughts at him.

"Don't you shout at me like that young lady!" He raised his voice at me and stepped closer.

"You'll what?" Finally speaking after a while. "Ground me? Stop me seeing Jacob? You'll do what Daddy? Go on tell me." My temper was flaring.

"You're grounded, most definitely and that includes a ban on seeing Jacob and your party is off!"

"WHAT! That's not fair! Alice and Rose have been working so hard on planning it." I folded my arms in protest.

"It's cancelled! That's my final word Renesmee!" Turning and leaving in a second.

I was frozen to my spot and in my position. I had never been grounded in my entire life. I slumped to the floor and cried.

"Oh Ness." Momma's cold arms wrapped around me and held me to her chest. "It'll be fine."

"No it won't. He's too stubborn and will not let it go." I knew he could hear me clearly. "Momma talk to him."

"I've tried but he won't change his mind."

A million ideas ran through my head: running away, not eating. I couldn't do any of them now as Daddy had heard them.

"You got that right young lady." He growled up through the floors.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Ness don't say that. He loves you loads. He's just doing his duty as a father to protect his family."

"Then why can't he let me live my life Momma?" I sobbed into her shoulder. "I want to be with Jacob, I can't ever be away from him. Right now my heart is yearning to run out of the house to go and find him."

"I know." Kissing my hair. "I know." She effortlessly lifted me and placed me on my bed. I felt her lie behind me and she wrapped her arms around my form, pulling me close to her body. "Get back to sleep. It's still late." She began humming my own lullaby in my ear. Again I was fighting sleep but I lost again.

* * *

Awakening up was possibly one of the best things to happen to me today. Daddy was sitting on the edge of my bed and was watching me intently. "Daddy..." I spoke softly, a hint of sleepiness in my voice. "I'm sorry." My eyebrows furrowed waiting for his answer, whether it be good or bad.

"It's a good answer. I'm sorry too." He came over to me and held me. "I shouldn't have reacted like I did." His lips brushed across my hair.

"Same here. I don't hate you. I can never hate you." I giggled a little.

"I know." I felt him smirk into my hair. "Ness you're too precious to me." Stroking my arm. "It scares me when I see you growing up. I didn't think I'd see you fall in love so soon."

I gave buried my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. "I know Daddy but let me please. Give me a small amount of space."

"I will." Holding me tighter. "Now you have a party to get ready for."

"Really?!" Pulling away from him to look at his face to see the truth in it.

"It is true. I couldn't cancel it." He sighed. "Alice and Rose threatened me when I said it was cancelled." He chuckled. "Jacob is in the kitchen waiting for you."

I grinned madly at Jacob's name. "Thank you. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too baby." Rubbing his cold nose with my slightly warmer one and then left me within half a second for me to get dressed.

* * *

I couldn't bare it any longer. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and straight into his arms. "Missed you." I murmured into his bare chest.

"Same here." He kissed my hair as he held me closer to his naturally heated body. "You excited about tomorrow?"

"Oh yes!" I grinned up at him.

"You are definitely unlike your mother there." Alice chimed. "Hated parties."

"I still do, only when they're about me but I am excited about my baby's birthday." Turning my head to look at her. "16! Well 6."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Momma!" I moved out of Jake's arms and into hers. "Thank you so much." Kissing her cheek. "For everything." I giggled as she tickled the back of my neck.

"Right!" Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I need to steal my gorgeous niece for her dress fitting."

I gave a sarcastic groan. "Oh do I have to(?)" I giggled as I sped up to her room.

"No running in the house Nessie!" Grandma spoke softly from the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: Party next chapter! Surprises and definitely lemons!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S MUCH LOVED IF YOU DO! No flames but welcomes polite critcism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Darn it!**

**Warning: LEMONS!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

I twisted and turned in my bed as I tried to get back to sleep but it was useless as I knew what day it was.

"Up! Up!" A small, annoying figure shouted, bouncing on my bed. "Up!"

"Morning Alice." I grinned as I used my covered foot to push her off the bed. "Ha! The advantages of being imprinted on by a werewolf, your aunt can't see that I'm about to kick her off the bed." Sitting up and coming face-to-face with Alice's cheeky impish smile. I tried to move away from her but she a hold on my ankles.

"Happy Birthday!" She dove on me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks! Come on! Give me!" Pushing her off with a little bit of my strength and holding my hands out.

"Nope!" She shook her head. "Presents are later." Making me pout. "Don't pout, you look like a pigeon."

I folded my arms in protest. "No fair. Then why are you waking me up at this unholy hour?"

"It's 9 o'clock Ness." She grinned at me.

"Why are you waking me up at this unholy hour?" I smirked at her.

"Can't I wake up my favourite niece on her birthday?" Pulling me into a hug.

"Okay. I forgive you." I stood up from the bed and made my way out but it was blocked by Alice. "Oh no! Whatever you're planning I say no!"

"I'm just blindfolding you. We don't want you to see the house until the party later."

I frowned and shook my head at her in confusion. "Why? Can't I just stay hidden up here?"

"Nope. We're taking you to the cottage and we're going to get you ready there."

My eyes narrowed. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Rose. Who else?" She put a scarf around my eyes and led me down the stairs.

"What is that?" I sniffed at the air.

"Nothing" Alice said as she pinched my nose shut.

"Aunt Alice!" I said trying to shake off her fingers from my nose as she led me out of the house. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The cottage." She chuckled as she took off my blindfold and I found myself facing the river. I leapt over the river and raced Alice home. I lost of course.

"Alice.... What does Daddy and Momma really think about me and Jake? I know they've told you." Raising my eyebrows at her.

"They have but it's not my place to say." She said calmly as she led me into our cottage. "Let's get you all ready. Show Jacob what a special woman he has." This caused me to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Bathroom. Now."

"Which one?" I smirked as I made my way to my own bathroom. My eyes were wide as I saw the amount of hair products and make up products placed on the table I had in there. "Wow Alice!"

"Let's get started." She smiled and put me on the vanity chair in front of the mirror. "I don't need to do much...." Smiling at me. "...But will do something." Twirling my hair between her fingers. "Rose?" She said softly.

"Here." She was leaning against the door frame. "What are we doing Alice?"

"Can you do her hair and I'll put a bit of make up on her?" Rose just nodded and started making my hair curly and pinning it to my head as Alice added a bit of eye liner and some blusher. "I'll just fetch her dress." Alice disappeared in a second and was back in another, holding a pale blue spaghetti strapped and knee length dress.

"Oh Alice! It's gorgeous." I had to still be sitting as Rose was still working on my hair. "Where did you get it?" I raised an eyebrow. I may not have my mother's sense of fashion, which is zero, but I was weary about where Alice got my clothes.

"Paris." She said in a French accent.

"I should have known." Turning back to look in the mirror. "Thanks Rosalie. You two are the best." I stood up and hugged them tightly.

"Right. Clothes off! Party starts in 10 minutes." I rolled my eyes as I got my clothes in front of them with no embarrassment at all as they lowered onto me. It hugged my figure in the right places and showed off my assets. I bit my lip as I looked at my figure in front of the full length mirror that I had in the bathroom.

"Oh guys!" A tear ran down my cheek, well it started to but was wiped away quickly by Alice.

"No tears! You'll ruin your make up." She scowled at me and hugged me. "No running back."

"What?! I like running." I giggled. "How we getting back to the house? Walking."

"No we've got Emmett's Jeep. So it's cross country back." Rose lifted me into her arms effortlessly and out of the cottage.

"Can I ask you two something?" As I was put into the Jeep.

"What about dear?" Rose said as she got into the driver's seat.

"About...." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Sex." I whispered.

"Oh. I never saw that one coming." Alice chuckled at her own joke.

"You wouldn't." I chuckled. "It's just how do I know I'm ready?" Great(!) My face is now sunburnt colour.

"Too much blushing." Rose looked in the mirror as we drove through the forest.

"Shut up. I'm serious." Looking out of the window.

"You'll know." Alice nodded. "Right clear your thoughts of the subject. We can about it later if you like." I groaned as I thought about the talk with Alice or Rose. "Clear your thoughts Ness."

_Presents, Momma, Daddy, everybody_. These ran round my head several times. I was happy, I would now stop growing so fast, hopefully. I gasped as I saw the house come into view. There were streamers hanging on the trees, with little lights and leading up to the door was loads of flowers. Roses to be exact as they were my favourite. White ones. I smiled as I walked inside.

The smell hit me. More flowers but some of Grandma's cooking. And Jacob. He had a certain smell to me. It was intoxicating. I ran through the door and into my family's presence. "Wow!" My breath was taken away from me at the sight. Balloons, streamers, flowers. It was amazing.

"Glad you think so. Alice and Rose spent a whole month designing it." Daddy spoke about my thoughts. "Happy Birthday." Wrapping his long arms around me.

"Thanks Daddy." _PRESENTS!_

"All right. All right! Opening presents time." He chuckled. "In the sitting room." I rushed there, eagerly to see what I had.

The opening of my presents didn't take long. I had new cell phone from my grandparents, a new dress from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Alice and Jasper got me some jewellery. "Our present is outside." Momma muttered in my ear.

I went outside. "Where?"

"Turn around." Jake said softly.

I turned and found him on one knee. "Jake..." I breathed out his name.

"Yes Ness. I love you completely and utterly. I know I can't help myself in loving you but I wouldn't have it any other way." I felt tears falling down my cheeks as he went into his pocket and took out a black satin box, held it out and opened it. "Will you do me the honour and marry me?"

My breath and words were stuck in my throat. I didn't know what to say. We had just declared our love for each other and now he was proposing within a matter of days. I tried taking deep breaths to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"Nessie?" Jake's voice tried to enter my mind. My eyes came into focus and saw Jake's face in front of mine, well his chest. I raised my head to look into his eyes but still couldn't get myself to speak. "Nessie, sweetie?" His hot hands were on my face. "I'm sorry. It was too fast."

"Yes." I stared at him. "Yes I will." A smirk became present.

"You what?" His eyes were wide with surprise.

I lifted my legs and climbed up onto his chest. "I." Kissing his cheek. "Will." His neck. "Marry." Forehead. "You." A lasting kiss on his lips.

His hands supported my ass as he deepened the kiss. "Thank you. Thank you." One hand tangled in my hair. "I love you." Pressing his lips on my nose.

"I love you too." I was laughing in joy as he spun us around and slipping the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. I looked at it and gasped. It was a single diamond on a white gold band.

"It was my mother's."

"Oh Jake. I'll always treasure it."

"Excuse me." A few throats cleared nearby. "That wasn't just your birthday present." My mother grinned at me, she looked as if she had been crying but of course vampires cannot cry tears. "It was your father's idea." I kept hold of Jacob as he turned us around and I saw my Daddy's car.

"Not mine." Holding out a set of keys. "Yours. A new version of mine." He grinned as I jumped off Jake and flew at him. If I had the strength, he would've fallen over.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

"You're welcome baby." He kissed my hair, burying his nose in it. "Want a test drive?"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted in his ear.

"Ow! And mind your language." Tapping my arm. "Go on then." Nodding towards the brand new Volvo.

"Wow!" Taking the keys from him with the biggest smile on my face as I went to hug Momma as well. "Thank you Momma."

"Happy Birthday Nessie." She grinned and stroked my cheek. "Go on! Have fun and drive carefully."

"I... I.... Argh!" I squealed as I ran to the car. My car. "Jake, you coming?" I smiled at him. "I want to drive to La Push and meet my future father-in-law officially." I laughed as he dazzled me with his smile and made his way to the passenger side of the car, stepping inside. "See you later. Thank you everyone." As I rushed into the driver's seat and sped up the drive.

"Definitely your father's daughter."

"How?" I frowned but kept my eye on the road.

"Your love of fast cars." He grinned as his hand gingerly rested on my leg.

It made me smile. "All vampires do even the hybrids." I smirked at him as I sped our way to La Push. "Thank you for my birthday present." My little finger playing with my new engagement ring causing me to smile.

"You're welcome. It suits you." He kneaded my thigh gently.

A gasp left my lips at the touch. "Does... Does.... ummm Billy mind that you've given me your mother's ring?"

"No. He suggested it." He smiled as he watched my reaction when his hand rested on my knee. "He's happy for us." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Damn it Jake! I'm trying to drive here."

"What? What am I doing?" I put my hand on top of his.

_I showed him the dream I had the other day. We were in the meadow. I quickly flashed through the lead up to where I was disturbed. Jake started to slide my underwear off, inhaled my scent as he crawled up my body, our naked skin touching each the other._

I had to pull the car over for a second as I was very distracted. Switching it off, I looked over at Jake who was staring at me with lust in his dark eyes. In one fluid moment I was straddling him, ripping his clothes off.

"Ness... Ness... Oh Ness." His lips attaching themselves to my collarbone as I undid his pants but not pulling them off. I ground my hips against his ever growing bulge. "Tease." He hissed in my ears. Hitching my dress up my legs.

"Get it off." I groaned. I was finally free of the confines of my dress. "Oh Jake! I love you Jake!"

"I love you Ness." Biting my naked shoulder and ripping my panties off.

"Show me." I hissed in his ear, licking the lobe. I pulled down his pants, hitting my head on the roof of the car but I didn't seem to care or notice. _Oh my gosh!_ He was so big! I licked my lips at the sight and growled slightly as his hands rested his hands on my hips.

"You sure Ness?" He spoke in a whisper.

"Yes Jake!" Groaning in frustration. He raised my hips above his hard cock and slowly impaled me on him. "Ohhh Goddd." I groaned through the slight pain but also in delight. He held me in place. I was adjusting to being stretched by him. This was soooo strange. I rocked my hips. I needed release. "Oh Jake!"

He kept his hands gripped tightly on my hips and kissed the base of my throat. "Oh Ness." He groaned as he thrust his hips upwards into me.

"Oh Jake! More!" My arms automatically wrapped around his neck as I sped up my hips on him. I could smell the blood from my broken membrane. "Hurry!"

Our moves became faster. I bit his shoulder as I felt something build up in the pit of my stomach.

"Hold on Nessie." His arms wrapping around my back and pulling my chest closer to him.

Raising my head as I try to gain my air into my lungs. "Jake.... Please.... Help.... Me...."

His hand stroked my clothed covered breasts, running down to my stomach, still thrusting his hips upward. His fingers rested above my clit before he began rubbing my sensitive nub in circles.

The pressure in my stomach was building and to let it go, I began moaning more audibly. I could feel his name building in my throat. "JACOB!" I screamed out as I felt my insides squeeze around him. I guess that was his undoing as he released himself in me.

"RENESMEE!" He screamed against my chest as his hips jerked under me. Our positions held for a moment where I sat up to look into his eyes.

"I love you." Whispering because of the exhaustion that was overcoming me.

He raised his hand up and stroked my face. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Leaning up to me and kissing me gently. "Are you ok?"

"Excellent." I grinned lazily at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well we've christened the car." He laughed as he pulled me to his chest.

"Cheeky! It'll need a good clean before we even think of going back." I looked around the car. "Where's my dress?"

"Here." Jacob had it in his grip and handed it to me. "It's not ruined at all."

I moved off him and sat back in the driver's seat, putting my dress on again.

"But I don't think I can say the same for your underwear." Holding up my ruined underwear on the end of his finger.

_Oh my god._ Embarrassed. "Jake!" I went to grab it from him but he moved it out of reach. "Give them."

"I'll keep them." Pulling up his pants and put them in his pocket.

"Pervert." I grinned as I checked my appearance in the mirror. "How do I look?" Switching the car back on.

"Beautiful as usual." He smiled and put his hand over mine.

"I mean it. I don't want Billy to realise what we've been up to." I smirked as I drove off at a steady pace.

"You look fine. Nothing out of place." Feeling him tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and stroking my face. "How about me?"

"Gorgeous. You got the 'just had sex' look but I like it." As we entered La Push. "Actually we don't need to worry much. Billy will probably laugh if he guesses what we've been up to."

"True." Pulling my hand that wasn't on the wheel to his lips and breathed against it before kissing it softly. "I love you." He whispered against my hand.

"I love you too much." I smiled as I pulled up outside Billy's house. "Let's go give Billy the good news." Climbing out of the car. My eyes swept over the house. I loved it here. Always beautiful, old looking. Compared to home, both of them, La Push has a sense of unity. Everyone belonged somewhere. A hand fell to the small of my back, placing slight pressure on it. Jake was there leading me in.

**A/N: Review PLEASE!!!!!!! Please leave a review!**

**QueenoftheDiamondDogs aka Ellie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You get the picture. I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6**

The pair of us walk steadily into Billy's. "Dad?"

"Hello." Billy Black rolled into view from the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Nessie."

"Thanks Billy." I leaned down and hugged him.

"You're getting as bad as Jake, growing at an alarming rate." He grinned as I stood up straight.

"Really(?) I never noticed." I smirked. "I must have an unnatural family." Jake laughed as he wrapped his arms around waist.

"So..." Billy questioned and raised a black eyebrow. I held up my left hand. "I knew it! Welcome to the family. Properly." He grinned.

"Thank you Billy. I'm honoured to wear such a beautiful ring." Looking down at Billy's late wife's ring.

"It looks beautiful on you." He grinned. "Got a good one there Jake."

"I know." Kissing her cheek. "You still coming to the party Dad?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled at us. "Charlie and Sue are picking me up. So don't worry son."

"Wasn't going to." I elbowed him for the remark. "Ow!" He rubbed his side.

"Behave!" I smirked at him sideways. "Come on. We have a party to get to. Thank you again Billy." Jake was tugging on her hand. "I'm coming. Impatient." Rolling my eyes at Billy who mirrored me and laughed deeply.

"See you later kids." We walked out hand in hand.

Our impatience didn't last as we drove back to the Cullen House. I had to pull over and kissed him furiously. "Jake...." I breathed as we pulled apart. "My parents.... Are waiting." I breathed, running my hands into his hair.

"I know. But..." He frowned.

"Our thoughts." I nodded and giggled. "Right..." I sat back in my seat and looked at my engagement ring. "We went straight to Billy's...." Biting my bottom lip. "I can't get it out of my head." Groaning as our first time played out in my head. "Jake...."

"I know." He groaned and stared at me. "They'll find out sooner or later." Smiling as he leaned closer to me but I kept my gaze out of the window.

"Ugh. We're so dead." My head fell forward and hit the steering wheel.

"Hey. Hey. We'll be fine." He soothed as he rubbed my back gently.

"Fine!" I sighed. "Let's face the wrath of at least 3 vampires." I looked over at him, keeping my head on the steering wheel and I saw him frowning at me. "Dad, of course, Rosalie and Mom."

"Ah!" He chuckled. "Well let's get this party started." I pushed the car into gear and my dirty thoughts out of my head which was really hard.

The drive was quick, well I did hit 90! This car was awesome. A grin spread across my face when I thought of the places I could go to in a night. Vegas with Jake. Marry him there. I couldn't do that to my family. Mom would love to see me marry in white. Too late for white! Daddy would love to walk me down the aisle. And I can't deny Alice all the fun of organising the wedding. I'm guessing she already has started.

"You all right?" Jake's voice barged into my thoughts.

"Yeah. Thinking." As I drove into the hidden driveway and sped up towards the house.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up!" I slapped his arm as I slowed to a stop. "Party started ages ago!" I laughed as I got out of the car slowly. "And I'm not even there!" Walking towards the house, meeting Jake halfway. I gripped his hand softly and smiled.

"Hey you two! What you been up to?" Alice smirked at us.

"Ummm... we had sex in the car(!)" I said sarcastically. "We went to Billy's." Rolling my eyes as I pushed past her. "I'll be back in a minute." I ran up to my 'spare' room and looked for more underwear.

"RENESMEE!" My father screamed up the stairs.

Shoot. Must have let it slip into my mind. ARGH! It's there completely.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I turned around, he was screaming at me.

"Edward calm down!" Momma was there trying to calm him down.

"CALM DOWN?!" He spun around to face her. "Our daughter and her fiancée had sex in her car!"

"Renesmee!" Mom frowned at me. "How could you?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "What does that mean?" Her eyes were wide as saucers. "You had sex in a car!"

"So?" I turned around and slipped into a pair of green panties. "I can do what I want."

"You most certainly will not." Father growled at me.

"Yes I will!" My voice rising. I sped out of the room, even though every single person here would and could catch me but they seemed to let me be. I grabbed my car keys, purse and fake passport racing towards my car.

"You come back here now." My father shouted and when I ignored him, I found myself face to face with him. "Give me the keys."

"No." Clutching them tighter in my hand.

"Give me them." Holding his hand out.

"No!" I had his temper that was for sure. "I'm going for a drive to calm down." I growled at him as I tried to pass him.

"Ness, don't do this." He sighed as he stepped in front of me in a fluid motion. "You can't drive in this state."

"Yes I can." I rushed past him and into the car. _Please Dad__dy._ I sped off quickly, passing Charlie, Sue and Billy, who watched me in confusion. _I'll be back Daddy. _I heard paws pounding the ground next to the car but I put my foot down. _I'm so sorry Jake. I love you._

* * *

I drove for what seemed like hours. I knew where I wanted to go but I didn't know why. I drove to the main airport in Seattle. Where to go? I knew Alice wouldn't be able to see me at the airport let alone where I was going. I parked my car, sat in it for a moment, looking at my passport. Vanessa Wolfe was to be my name for a while. I flipped through the pages and found a visa. Great. Where to? England? Wow! Let's go then. I jumped out of the car and walked towards the airport.

What was I doing? Leaving my family. I looked at the ring resting on my left hand. Leaving Jacob. I stared around the airport and made my way to a desk. "Ticket to London please." I said to the blonde haired woman behind the desk.

"One way or return."

I bit my lip, thinking about it. "One way." I said slowly and took out one of my many credit cards, handing it to her. "Economy, Business or first class?"

"First class." I smiled.

She gave me a smile and took it. "That will be 3152 dollars." I gave her a smile as an answer. "Do you have any bags?" I bit my lip for half a second and shook my head. "Ok. Your flight leaves in 4 hours. Enjoy your flight." I took my ticket, passport and visa and headed towards the gate. I sat in one of those uncomfortable plastic seats as I waited for my flight to be called.

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind. I was glad Daddy wasn't there to hear them. I knew I shouldn't be running off like this but I needed the space. London? Far enough. I sighed. I was getting impatient. I knew they would be looking for me but I don't know if they would check all the airports. I twiddled my ring between my fingers. I was betraying Jacob. Closing my eyes for a second, remembering his face, his smile, his touch. I sighed as I played our relationship through my mind.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_No Nessie." Jacob said in a stern voice as I ran towards the water at First Beach in La Push._

"_Can't catch me Jakey." I grinned as my feet made contact with the water._

"_Oh you've had it." He chuckled and ran in after me. Water spraying everywhere as he went in the deeper part of the sea._

"_Wait for me." Moving deeper into the water and having to swim at one point. I was 5 at the time, well physically but literally I was 8 months old._

"_Got you." A pair of arms locked around my waist and pulled me onto his shoulders._

"_Yay!" I clapped my hands in delight. "Let's go swimming Jakey."_

"_Ok sport." He smiled as he took us further out but not too far._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

"Flight to London Heathrow now boarding." My head flew up at the announcement. It was now or never. I made my way to the gate and before I knew it I was sitting in a First Class seat over the Atlantic Ocean. I was going to miss my family but they knew I was going to be coming back. One day. One day I'd go back. Not yet but I would.

I put a plan through my head. I'd find somewhere to live where there was wildlife near by so I could hunt. Nottingham? Peak District? I always wanted to go to the Peak District ever since I read Jane Eyre. It fascinated me. Peak District it was. I picked up the phone which was in front of me and thought of a number to dial. Daddy? Momma? Rose? Alice? Jake? I guessed they were all at Grandpa's house, I dialled the house number.

"Nessie?" Daddy's voice rang down the phone.

"Daddy. I'm ok."

"Where are you?" He asked in concern.

"Somewhere over the Atlantic." I said calmly and ignoring the looks I was getting from other passengers. "Don't come after me. I'm fine."

"Ness...." He began to complain.

"Daddy I need space. I feel like I'm being suffocated there. Give me time. I'll come home."

"Ok. You need anything?"

"No I'll be all right. I think." Adding in a little joke there and it made him laugh but only softly. "I promise to come home. Give everyone my love."

"Will do."

"And tell Jake, if you haven't killed him, that I love him and I will marry him." Feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

"I will sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Putting the phone back. I leaned back in my chair and stared out of the window. Only clouds were my only view. The plane began to descend, we were near London Heathrow. Here's to my new life. I smiled to myself as I entered Heathrow and went through all the formalities. My smile was broader as I stepped out into the sunlight, causing me to glow slightly but not sparkle like normal vampires.

I made my way to the nearest train station and found out about trains to the North. Thank God for Esme and her geography lessons. Geography lessons which consisted of every single country in the whole world.

I changed some of my money into British currency as a just in case even though I had a British credit card in my purse. Good on Carlisle and his expert thinking. I caught the train and leaned back watching the British countryside flashing by me. I needed a plan. Find other vampires? No, they'd probably try and kill me. Fake a life? Yeah but what kind? Who would give a job to a 16 year old? I bit my lip, a habit I inherited from Momma. A million thoughts ran through my head.

The thoughts made me realise how lucky I was. Lucky to have such a loving and caring family. I sighed. Was I doing the right thing? Yes. No. My mind having an argument of its own as the train pulled into my final destination. I stepped onto the platform, shivering at the cold air. Manchester. Stay here for a few days, find someone where to stay and then somewhere to hunt. I smelled the air, I smelt people, fumes and other foreign smells. It stun my nose slightly but I had to get used to it. I went and found a hotel.

I lay back on the huge bed and thought about what to do. I couldn't think. I kept thinking about Jacob. How upset he must be. I flipped open my cell phone and slowly dialled his number. I looked at his number for a bit before I pressed the call button. It rang once.

"Nessie?" His hopeful voice rang down the phone.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smile.

"You all right?" His tone urgent and caring. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine Jake." I felt myself becoming sad. "I'm safe. That's all you need to know."

"Ness..." He complained.

"Don't Jake. I need to be independent. I can't in Forks. I'm being suffocated by it all. I will come home. I will come home and marry you but right now I want to be my own woman."

"You're only 16."

"I know. I know but Jake I can't grow up mentally if I'm wrapped up in cotton wool all the time." Sighing and rubbing my chin. "I promise you, you most of all, I will come back. Just let me stay where I am for now."

"Ok." I could tell he was smiling. "Just call me a lot."

"Everyday." I was on the brink of tears but I held them back. "I love you."

"I love you." I hung up at those words. Tears spilled over and I curled up into a ball on the bed. I was alone now and I admit it, I was afraid. I had no family to help me but this was the only way to learn. I let my eyes close to let sleep overcome me but it never came. I was wide awake. Pacing around the room was helping. I climbed into bed and let my dreams drift into my mind.

* * *

_Dreaming_

_The sun filtered through into my bedroom. The Cullen's house was always so light but the cottage felt like a home. I loved the cottage more than anything._

"_Get up! Get up!" Alice's small voice called to me. "I need to get you ready." She bounced on my bed._

"_Wha..." I said sleepily as I sat up._

"_Your wedding silly." Ruffling my hair._

"_Gerroff." I smirked at her trying to tidy my brown curls. "Oh!" Realisation dawned on me. My wedding. I gave my aunt a wide smile. "Oh I'm so excited."_

"_Good." Rosalie entered my room. "Let's get you even more beautiful than usual."_

"_More beautiful than you?" I jested._

"_We'll try." She grinned._

"_Vain." Was my response as I sprang out of bed and into my personal bathroom. "How are we getting to the house later?"_

"_Walking." Rosalie joked._

"_Shut up Rose. It's a surprise." Alice grinned as she undressed me. "Shower. Now." Pointing to the shower which was now running hot water. I stepped into the shower cubicle and winched for a second as the hot water hit my skin but soon sighed at the comforting temperature._

"_Hurry up you." Rose's gentle voice spoke out. I giggled as I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo and conditioner. I jumped out into a soft towel Rose was holding out for me. I didn't mind being naked in front of them, they had seen me undressed a million times. I was dried and pushed into a bathrobe as I was led to a stool in front of one of my mirrors and they began their work on me._

_Alice was in charge of my make up and Rosalie fixed up my hair. "Where's everyone else?"_

"_Your father is out hunting with Emmett and Jasper." Rosalie spoke softly. "Your mother and Esme are putting the finishing touches to the house. And Carlisle had gone to fetch the groom."_

_I squealed with delight. I couldn't wait to get married._

"_Calm down Ness. I'm trying to finish your hair." Rose rubbed my shoulders in comfort and moving one of her hands to tap my stomach._

_WHAT?! Since when was I pregnant? THIS pregnant in fact! I looked about 8 months. I hid the shock on my face from my aunts. I sat still and stroked my stomach. What? Me pregnant? Couldn't be. I frowned slightly._

"_Ness stop frowning. You'll mess up your make up." Alice grumbled. "I'm going to get your dress." Speeding out of the room in a wisp of air and returning in a second with a white bag over her arms. "Here we are." She took it out. It was beautiful. She and Rose put it over my head and zipped me in._

_It was white, knee length, enough room for my massive stomach in the middle, the sleeves were made from lace and reached my wrists. I judged my appearance in the mirror. I looked beautiful._

"_You do." Daddy answered softly as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me comfortably around my massive stomach. "You ready?" He smiled at me in our reflection._

"_Yep." I grinned as Alice handed me the flowers and she and Rosalie disappeared to go to the house._

"_You ready for your surprise?" Leading me out of my room and down the stairs._

"_Yes." I nodded and held the banister to steady myself but I felt something strange._

"_What is it?" Dad asked in concern._

"_Baby's kicking." I smiled and put a hand on my stomach. "Feels weird." Chuckling softly as I looked up at Daddy, who was mirroring my smile._

"_Wait here." As he went outside._

_Splash. What was that? Ow. My stomach cramped up. "DADDY!!" I screamed but he was already at my side, gripping my hand tightly._

* * *

I flew up from my bed, breathing heavily. _Oh my god!_

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger ish! Lol! Review please!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing la la la!**

**A/N: I know you are all hating me for Nessie running away but I have a plan! :D**

**Chapter 7**

I lived alone in a small apartment in Manchester and travelling into the Peak District to hunt but mainly I lived off human food which wasn't so bad but I did prefer Grandma's food. I had been living there for 3 months now. I phoned home everyday to let them know I was all right. I lived off my credit card for a while but decided on getting a job as her visa was a working visa. Good old Grandpa. A small café around the corner from where I lived. Everyone I met was nice but I did not get to close as I knew at some point in the future I would have to leave because I have a problem of not ageing.

"Vanessa.... Table 2." My boss, Lizzie shouted at me from her kitchen.

I nodded and took my pad to the table. Not looking at the customer. "What can I get ya?"

"An American lads." I looked up and saw a table of four boys sitting there, checking me out.

"Yep." I gave them one of my dazzling smiles hoping that would put them off their train of thoughts for a moment.

"Oh a pretty smile." The youngest drawled.

"What can I get ya boys?" I repeated myself getting impatient.

"Four coffees please." The eldest looking one said in a stern voice.

"Anything else?" As I jotted down their order.

"No thank you." He said politely and giving me a smile. I ripped off their orders and gave them their copy.

"What's the food?" Lizzie shouted.

"No food. Just coffees. You want one?" As I took out coffee cups and glanced over at table two and saw the eldest one watching me but the other were messing around with each other.

"No you're all right. If I have any more I'll turn into a coffee bean." She chuckled at her own joke. "Got another admirer Ness." Nodding her head over to the table. "That's the third one today."

"It's a curse." I laughed as I finished making the coffees and put them on a tray.

"I'd call it a blessing." Lizzie laughed as I went to serve them.

"Here you are boys."

"We're not boys love." One of them, who looked about 17. I put out the cups on the table in front of them.

"Well you look like boys to me." I rolled my eyes and walked away. "You want me to close up tonight Lizzie? I don't think we'll have any more food orders." I wiped down a table with a wet cloth.

"You sure?" I heard her reaching for her coat already.

"Yeah. Only a few people left here." She had picked up her purse and keys and was approaching the front of the café.

"Ok. Remember..."

"To cash away the money and lock the front door before I leave." I laughed, she told me this every night I offered to close. "I know. I know." She was gone before I even finished my sentence. Tidying in front of the customers was annoying. I liked to do it when they were gone so I could clean in 5 minutes flat. Well 4 minutes and 46 seconds. I timed myself.

"Can I pay for the coffees?" The eldest boy stood behind me.

"Oh yeah sure." I grinned at him and went behind the counter. "4 coffees that's 7 pounds 50." He handed me a ten pound note, I punched the numbers into the old till and handed him his change.

"Thank you." He smiled but he didn't leave. "Umm... Can I have your number?" He saw him blush a little, I wanted to laugh.

"I can't sorry. I'm with someone. Sorry." Giving him a crooked grin. He walked away defeated with a shrug of his shoulders as he and his 3 friends left the café. Moving over to the main door, locking it and flipping the closed sign, I walked over to the light switch and flicked off the lights to begin cleaning. It was better like this, I could get things done without people suspecting. I took my time cleaning tonight. Only 5 minutes and 28 seconds.

I finished up, putting the money away and making sure everything was in perfect order for Lizzie the next day.

Walking out of the back door, locking it up, I could smell someone. No. Four. Great(!). No five now. What? I took in the scent again. Lizzie's scent. I stretched my hearing, she was crying. No! I couldn't take it any more. Running top speed.

"Someone!" She cried softly. I rounded a corner to a dark alley.

"HEY!" I shouted, of course they'd turn around. I got a better picture. It looked as if they had forced her to the ground. One was holding her arms and another was trying to pull her pants down.

"Well well." The eldest one drawled. "It's the American, lads." He was the one trying to rape Lizzie.

"It's all right Lizzie. You'll be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"Help me Ness!" She cried but was punched unconscious.

"Hey! There was no need to do that." I growled at them.

My growl of my words set them off. "Did you just growl?" The youngest one approached me.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth. I was working on calming my anger. Try not to kill them. Just get them away from Lizzie.

"Oh!" He smirked. "Jimmy, we've got a feisty one here."

"Lovely." Jimmy was the one leaning over a lifeless Lizzie. He stood up and strode over to me. Automatically I crouched down, he was a danger so I was preparing myself to defend myself. "Woo! A fighter too." He and the younger one came closer, I saw their two other friends continue hurting Lizzie. A grip on my arm made me flip. I pushed the youngest off with a force that he was pushed into a wall. "Now now! No need to struggle." Jimmy moved closer.

My senses were working overtime. I bent my knees more and sprang at him. "You coward!" I growled as I sent our bodies flying to the ground. He hit his head. No blood. Thank goodness. Swivelling my position to face the other two who were flexing their muscles. I had to laugh, it reminded me of Uncle Emmett.

"What's so funny?" A blade was at my throat. The youngest was restraining me from behind.

"Your face." I giggled as I hit his groin with my fist and threw him across the alley. One of the remaining boys was running at me. I quickly took in my surroundings and saw a dumpster. Speeding towards it, jumping on top and flying at the two remaining attackers. Immediately they were out cold. I calmed myself before I went to kill them for hurting my friend.

My friend. Lizzie. I turned to her. Rushing over to her in a third of a second. I lifted her up and ran to the nearest hospital.

I spent all night there, looking at every doctor thinking they'll be Grandpa. I held a cold cup of coffee in my hand, not touching a drop. I was told Lizzie would be all right. Just a bit concussed. I told her I was handing in my notice. I knew I'd probably have to leave if any one of those boys decided to talk.

I moved a little, not to draw too much attention to myself. "Jake..." I whispered. Walking out the hospital, I flipped my cell phone, hit in his number. Biting my lip and held it to my ear.

"Nessie..." He breathed down the phone.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I sat on a bench.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Panic filled his voice.

"I'm... I'm missing you so much." I said truthfully.

"Oh I'm missing you too. Come home then."

"I want to ask you something." Avoiding the coming home mentioning.

"Yeah?" I looked around at the person also sitting on the bench, she were listening to me.

"I love you so much but can we slow things down? I mean like the wedding. It came to fast and it scared me a little. I've been thinking..."

"Don't hurt yourself." He joked. "Nessie, we can do whatever you want."

"Thanks and oi!" I scolded him. "I'm just saying this because...." I stood up and walked away. "A friend of mine was attacked by four boys and I stopped them." I bit my lip.

"Nessie!" He yelled down the phone. "Didn't you stop and think?"

"Jake calm down. I did think. I didn't kill any of them. Just knocked them out cold."

"You didn't?" He sounded surprised.

"What? I'm a cold blooded killer am I?"

"No. You're amazing." I could tell he was grinning.

"I also was thinking that I think I'd like you to come visit. Hunting is boring without you!"

"I'd love to. Where are you?" He questioned quickly.

"Manchester." I grinned. "You ok for money? I can ask Momma to lend you some."

"I got it. I can't wait. I'll be there in about 3 days."

"I'll be waiting at the airport for you. Just tell me which one." I was crying, I hadn't noticed until now. I was so happy I'd see my Jake again. I just happened to turn my head and look at the main entrance and saw the four boys being taken into the hospital. "Umm... Jake hold that thought." They was being followed in by cops. "Damn."

"Nessie? Nessie? What is it?" Panic set in his voice.

"You know those guys I told you about?"

"Yeah..." He said slowly.

"Well I think I need to come home now." Panic was kicking into my system. "The Police are here. At the hospital with them." I bit my lower lip and spun around.

"Ness get out of there now." He hissed down the phone.

"I am." True I was walking faster than a normal human would. "Meet me in Seattle? I need to see you. Don't tell my parents."

"I promise. I love you." He whispered. "Be careful."

"I know. I love you too. Stop worrying mother(!)" Speaking sarcastically to try and keep the tension to a minimum. "I'm gonna catch the earliest flight I can."

"Ok. I'll be waiting. Call me when you get a flight." I could tell he was grinning again as was I. "Be careful Nessie."

"I will. Bye." I put the phone down before he could respond. I turned the corner to my apartment and saw the police outside it, knocking on the door. "Damn." I swore quietly. I looked around. I needed to get inside and get my passport and credit card. Yes my bedroom window was open, all my things were in there. I could hear them knocking on my door but they hadn't gone in yet. I stood underneath my window, listened around for any passer-bys and jumped into my room.

I had my passport and all my credit cards within 2 seconds. Jumping back out of the window and running, at human speed, to find a cab and get to Manchester International Airport to endure 12 hours and 35 minutes until I saw Jacob.

Finding a cab so late at night was difficult but I managed to. Rushing through the airport to any airline that had an available flight that was leaving soon as possible. Yes I found one, a few thousand pounds but it didn't matter, I needed to go. I needed Jacob. My heart was pulling me to him. "Jake? I'm on my way." I spoke into the phone quickly and then turned it off.

I sat back comfortably in my first class seat as the plane flew smoothly towards Seattle. Smiling as the plane descended towards the runway. I was home.

Becoming more and more agitated. I needed to see my man. My Jake. My Jacob. I got through all the formalities in the airport and walked quickly to him.

"Jacob..." I whispered. I saw him more than the others around him. He wasn't hard to spot, he was massive compared to the others. Others were looking at him because of his size. "Jacob..." I couldn't stand it any more. I ran to him in human speed and jumped up at him. Smothering each other in kisses. "I've missed you." Whispering into his hair as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's been killing me that you weren't near me." He murmured against my cheek. "I am never letting you go again."

"Good." I agreed with him. "I don't intend to go anywhere away from you." Placing a passionate kiss on his lips. I softly placed my hand on his cheek as we kissed. Sending him every memory I had with him. From a child all the way to him proposing and our first time in the car.

"You minx." He growled as he set me back to the ground but kept his hands on my face, cupping my cheeks in his warm hands. "You look beautiful." Kissing the tip of my nose. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded and whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the crowded airport. I leaned my head against his arm, if he was a normal sized guy I would've leaned against his shoulder but he is not. "Jake..."

"Yes love?" He whispered.

"I don't want to go home just yet." I didn't want to go home and face my family.

"Ok. Where do you want to go? La Push?" He said quietly as he hailed us a cab.

"No too close to home. Let's find a hotel or even a motel here." I said cheekily, knowing what it would lead to. I raise my hand and replayed our first time together.

"Ooh! I get it." He led me into the cab. "That's why you're back." Wriggling his thick black eyebrows and leaned down to my ear to whisper in it. "You're horny." I let out a giggle.

"Oh God, I need you." My hand rubbing his thigh very close to his cock. I looked up at the driver, who was waiting for our directions. "Umm.... Sheraton Seattle Hotel." I said hotly and giving Jake's inner thigh a rub, my hand brushing his growing cock. "Guessing you missed me?"

"Like a hole in the head(!)." I recognised the sarcasm in his voice. "Too much. I wanted to find you but didn't know where to start."

"Here." Using my free hand and pointed to his heart. "I'm always in there for you."

He pressed my hand against his face. "Show me. Show me everything. Show me again." I complied. I flashed through my whole life. My first image of my mother, through my childhood, hunting with Jacob, playing piano with Daddy, dancing with Aunt Alice, play fighting with Emmett and Jasper, my first kiss with Jacob, him proposing to me and the first time we had sex.

"We're here kids." The cab driver spoke. "That's 8 dollars." He grinned at us as he guessed what we were at the hotel for.

I gave him 10 dollars. "Keep the change." I said hurriedly and pushed Jake out of the cab. "Thanks." Jake and I walked arm in arm inside the hotel.

"Can I help.... you?" The receptionist looked at us with amazement, well most likely Jacob. Poor thing, don't blame her.

"Yes, we'd like a room please. For the night." I handed her one of my credit cards.

"That'll be 350 dollars. Are you paying now?" Taking the card off me.

"Yes please." I smiled.

"Here's your room key. Checking out is at 11 o'clock. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She smiled at Jake as she handed me the room key. Jealousy built up in me.

I kissed his cheek. "Let's go love." I said sweetly to him and pulled him to the elevator.

"Someone jealous?" He smirked at me and gave my ass a light squeeze.

"Well duh!" I rolled my eyes. "She was eyeing my guy up." As we stepped into the elevator.

"I only see you my love." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Good or there'll be trouble." As we stepped out onto our floor. "No where is that room?" I grinned and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I've taken a while to update but here it is. I have about 2 chapters left and an epilogue. Possibly don't quote me on that! Lemons in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( The only things I own that are Twilight related is the two posters on my door, my calender and my DVD!!!! Nor do I claim the song in this song. 'Silence is a Scary Sound.' Is by McFly, an awesome British band, written by Dougie Poynter.**

**A/N: I think there'll be this chapter, another chapter and possibly an epilogue unless my lovely readers wish for a sequel but the only problem I don't have an idea for a sequel! :S I have also noticed the amount of story alerts people have added for this story and not reviewed. PLEASE! Please take your time to review. I do appreciate them! :D I've even turned on my anonymous reviews on too! So PLEASE!**

**Chapter 8**

I was getting impatient. I needed him. I was craving him. Fumbling with the key card in the door. "Jake..." I whispered. "My hands are shaking."

He laughed deep in his throat. "Give it to me." How was he doing it? He was so calm. He took the card from my hand, his hands were steady as he unlocked our room. He walked inside. "You coming in?"

I realised I was standing outside the room in a daze, just staring at him. "Hell no." Snapping out of my daze and jumped at him. My lips immediately attacked his face. "I've bloody missed you."

"Dirty mouth." Moving us over to the bed. "Keep talking."

"Jake shut up and bloody kiss me." My hands tangled in his hair and pulling him closer.

"Yes miss." He chuckled and kissed hard. Slipping his tongue into my mouth.

Oh I've missed this. "Jake, less clothes always helps." Reaching between us and trying to pull off his grey shirt. Jumping off him to be able to get the annoying material off of him. Oh God I missed his chest. He let my fingers dance along his abs as I remembered them. We only had sex once but I remembered them like it was yesterday.

"Nessie...." He breathed as his hands went to the edge of my shirt, slowly raising it up and off my body, throwing it in an unknown place. Lifting up my tiny body in his arms and resting me on the bed. His hand caressed my right calve through my pants, slowly moving it up my leg. "Let's get you out of these ridiculous pants." He smiled up at me as he undid my pants slowly. He rolled them down my legs, not breaking our gaze between each other.

"Jake... I am sorry for leaving." What was I doing? Yeah I should apologise but not right now. Good God Renesmee!

"Nessie?" He spoke as his lips dragged across my thigh.

I gave a sigh. "Yes?"

"Shut up." He grinned. "Let's not ruin this just yet." Hooking his fingers under my panties and pulling them off me. "Oh god you smell so good." Pushing my legs apart and running his tongue along my slit.

"Oh shit Jake." My hips automatically bucked against his mouth, which tortured me. Delving in and out. His teeth occasionally nipping my clit. I must have climaxed so many times. I couldn't remember. When I came down from one climax another one replaced it. "Jake! Stop! Oh god! Please stop!" My words were coming out in gasps.

"Yes?" He lifted his head and smirked at my red face. Our breathing matched; panting.

"Please..." I gasped. Sitting up and taking off my blue bra quickly, throwing it aside.

"Oh Jesus Nessie." He moved up and pressed his lips onto my breasts.

"Oh God!" Gasping as he licked my nipple. It felt so good. Arching my back to get closing to his amazing mouth. Grabbing his pants and trying to pull them off. "Jake help me!" Only causing him to chuckle and get rid of his pants and boxers at the same time. How did he do that? He was able to take off his pants with his mouth still torturing my breasts. "Jakeeee..."

"Yes?" He smirked as he leaned over me. "What is it my love?" I tangled my hands in his hair, wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled his head down to meet in a kiss. This kiss I put all my passion and love.

"I love you more than anything." I mumbled into our kiss.

He pulled away causing me to pout. "I love you too baby. I want to remember this properly. Not like last time where it was quick."

"Ok." I smiled at him as he positioned himself between my legs and carefully slid inside me. "Ohhhh!!" My eyes closed in delight and fulfilment.

He slowly pushed further into me, filling me up as much as he could. "Jake..." Gasping through the enjoyment. Our rhythm was slow and steady. I took this time to let my fingers run along his naked shoulders, memorizing every ridge and detail. I'd never forget him. Ever. Leaning up to kiss his lips and moving my hips in time with his. "Oh Jake..." My voice was barely audible but I knew he could hear. "Faster."

"As you wish." I felt him pull all the way out and slam back in causing me to scream. Our love making was fast and erratic but it was synchronised. "Oh Nessie." He groaned as his hips hit against mine. My insides were exploding. My walls were tight around him, the friction was making it unbearable. I was getting close. "Cum for me Nessie." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"I am." I was. It was amazing. My orgasm was getting higher and higher. My back arched into his chest as my gasps turned into unrecognisable shouts. "YES!" Screaming as my walls released around him.

"OH NESSIE!" He shouted in my ear as he pushed himself harder into me. "OH RENESMEE!" He screamed as I felt him release in me. We lay there, our bodies trembling as we came down from our high.

Pushing a loose bit of his hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear as I whispered to him. "I do love you Jakey."

I saw him grin when I called him Jakey. "Same here." Kissing me hard as he pulled out of me. "Wanna sleep?"

"Yeah..." I yawned, feeling exhaustion ride over me. My body was so weak, I didn't want to get under the covers. "Did you put up the 'Do not disturb' sign?" I mumbled as I felt my eyes droop.

"Yes." A voice whispered in my ear as I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to find a pair of arms wrapped around me and my pillow was hot and moving. I dared to open my eyes, hoping it wasn't a dream and that Jake was really my pillow. I was right, he was there and he was my pillow. I sniffed and took in his scent. He smelt wonderful, like the outdoors and of me. I was home. He was home. Shoot! Home! "Jake..." I whispered as I kissed his chest.

He continued to snore. His wonderful chainsaw impression.

"Jake." I whined as I climbed on top of him. "Jake." I tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders. No reaction. An idea hit me. I lay my body over his, as much as I could cover. My lips brushing across his sleeping features. "Jake." Whispering against him. "Jacob. We need to get up." Nibbling his shoulder.

"That's mean." He mumbled. I sat up to see his eyes still closed.

"Jake. I need to go home." I mumbled against his skin as I bit into his shoulder. "And I need to hunt badly. You built up my appetite."

His eyes flew open. "Same here." He wiggled his black eyebrows as he sat us both up. "You want to see your parents."

"Yeah. I've missed them terribly." I felt a smirk emerge on my face. "Do you have a car?"

"I have my faithful Rabbit." He grinned and kissed my bare shoulder.

"Jake. Please." I tried to move away but his arms were wrapped tight around me. "Jake. Jake." My pout was evident. "Stop it. I mean it. I wanna see them." My hand caressing his cheek. "Please?" Giving him my best puppy eyed look.

"Ok." He sighed and grinned. "How can I ever say no to that face?" Kissing me and lifting me off him. "Let's get dressed and check out. Do you want breakfast or go straight home?"

"Home." As I searched for my scattered clothing and began to dress. "Now I'm back in America, I've realised how much I miss them." Slipping into my panties and pants. Glancing over at him and seeing him getting dressed as well.

"Ness if you want to see your parents, stop perverting on me." He smirked at me as he pulled on his shirt.

"Can't help it if my fiancée is totally gorgeous. I just had to look." I winked, putting my blue bra back on. "You're irresistible." I grin throwing on my top. "But as much as I want to jump you right now, I can't. I need to see my family." I sighed heavily as I sat on the bed and put my shoes on, I don't remember them coming off at all.

"What is it love?" I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me. "Tell me." Kissing my neck.

"Jake don't do that." I groaned. "Don't distract me. I just... I don't know. I feel strange." Chuckling a little, drawing my legs up to my chest and hugging them. "Like this is how my life should always be. No running away from problems. Being with you. With Momma and Daddy. I shouldn't have left but if I hadn't I wouldn't have learnt what I should have. Do you understand?" Looking at him with a small smile.

"I understand fully. You need me, your parents and your family." He grinned and put his arm around me. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Nodding as I stood up from the bed. "Let's go."

Leaving the hotel in silence, only kisses between us kept us silence. His good old Rabbit was in a car lot not far from the hotel we stayed in. As I climbed into one of my favourite cars, letting my body mould into his side as we drove all the way to Forks. The drive was long but I didn't care. I felt comfortable. I felt partly complete but as soon as I saw my family, I would be utterly complete. "Jake?" I mumbled as I kept my eyes on the road ahead of us.

"Yes love?"

"Can we get married soon? Say 6 months?"

"What about not rushing anything?" Concern was filled in his voice. I knew he was worried I'd run away again.

"No, 6 months is good enough for me." Smiling a little. "Like I said before, I didn't realise how truly lucky I am and I wish to keep it that way. Plus it gives Alice a lot of time to plan the wedding." Laughing softly. "What's on the radio?" Leaning forward and switching it on. "Oh! McFly! I love them."

"I know." Jake groaned. "You made me listen to them all the time you were growing up." Rolling his eyes as I began to sing along. It was 'Silence is a Scary Sound'

"I, look into the sky  
And I have to ask why  
She'd go and leave me  
Oh why do feelings have to die  
Is it all just a sign  
Of what its meant to be

Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

Funny feeling happened today  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway  
I know that love will never last

I'm, torn up in inside  
There's a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So I, hope you choke and die  
On every single lie  
And this is what you've done to me

Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

Funny feeling happened today  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway  
I know that love will never last

Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She says we're due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

Funny feeling happened today  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway  
I know the love will never last

Funny feeling happened today  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway  
I know the love would never last."

Laughing as Jake groaned and reached to switch it off. "It's finished anyway. Why do you have it in your car anyway?"

"Reminded me of you." He grinned.

Chuckling as we drove into Forks. "I think I should see Grandpa Charlie soon. Tell him sorry."

"He was bummed when you left but Bella explained everything. That you were freaking out about things and needed space." No! My reaction must have been across my face. "She didn't tell him where you had gone."

"Thank goodness." I sighed. "Jeez Jake you drive like an old man. Put your foot down." I was getting impatient. I desperately needed to see my parents. "Please Jake! Go faster!" He refused. "I'll get out and run, it'll be quicker."

"Sorry Miss Impatient." He chuckled sarcastically as we turned onto the Cullen drive. My smile was really wide. "Welcome home." As he pulled into the meadow outside the house.

"Momma." I whispered, I could see her at the front door. "Daddy." I was out of the car before he even switched it off. "I'm sorry Daddy." I ran into his arms and pulling him into my tightest hugs.

"Missed you baby." His lips brushed through my hair. "Welcome home."

Another pair of arms wrapped around me. "Momma." I whispered. "I missed you both. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"We know sweetie. Let's go inside." Daddy whispered into my ear as he turned to pull me inside. "Come on. Everyone is dying to see you." He grinned as he kissed my cheek.

**Review please!!! The next chapter is the last and there'll be an epilogue and from the epilogue I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I have an idea as I just finished Breaking Dawn for the millionth time and there was a line in there that inspired me! :D So review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( **

**A/N: Last chapter people and then an epilogue and hopefully, most likely a sequel! So keep your eyes pealed! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Good to have you home." Daddy mumbled into my hair. "Don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise." I chuckled as I inhaled my parent's scents, like I had forgotten them completely and doing this reminded me of them. All the time I was away I never forgot them at all. "I am definitely staying. Forever."

We walked into the house at a human speed. I could tell the rest were anxious to see me as I was anxious to see them. I could hear Rosalie shifting her weight a lot. A lot more than usual. Ha! She is anxious to see me. "She is." Daddy spoke softly.

"Right." I nodded. "Let's get this over and done with." I could feel Jake close behind me. "It'll be all right Jake. Hopefully Rose hasn't blamed you. A lot."

"She did." Jake laughed. "For a whole week, everything to do with you was my fault."

We walked inside and I took in the familiar sounds and smells of my grandparents' house. Right now I even wanted to eat some of Grandmother's food. Daddy laughed next to me. "What? I'm that hungry. I have been travelling for, like two whole days." I chuckled as I jumped into my father's arms, just to be closer to him.

"You smell like dog." He smelt my hair.

"So?" I quipped with a grin as I snuggled into his grip. "Sorry Daddy." As I, by accident, slipped in the memory of mine and Jake's encounter from the night before. "Shoot! Sorry again." Butterflies, daisies and the colour brown. "Better?" I laughed as dad carried me inside at a human pace.

"Much." He groaned as he put me down inside the house. "Go and see her. She's been driving us around the bend."

"Have not!" Rosalie's voice spoke a few feet from them.

My eyes flickered up to my adoptive aunt. "Hi." I spoke timidly, knowing she was one of the many I hurt the most with my flight. "Sorry." I mumbled and before I knew it, I was wrapping my arms around her beautiful body. "Aunt Rose. I am truly sorry."

Her slender arms formed a circle around my body. "Don't worry about it sweetie." She spoke clearly into my curls. "As long as you don't do it again."

I laughed. My laughter like wind chimes again. "Definitely." I held her tighter.

I was home. I knew it. Everyone was here. Momma, Daddy, Jake, Granddad, Grandma, Aunt Alice and Rose and Uncle Jazz and Emmett. I now realise that running away from my problems made me feel empty and incomplete. My family was my everything. I was never leaving them. Ever.

* * *

Slowly. Very slowly did things fall back into place. Like school work! Three days after I got back Momma and Daddy insisted I started my school work again. Not fair. They said and I repeat, "_Must get you ready for when you go to a real High School._"

"Ugh!" I grimaced as I did my homework at the house. I sat in the dining room at the table with history set in front of me. American Civil War. I tapped my pencil impatiently as I thought of an answer. I was annoyed as I wasn't allowed to ask Uncle Jasper for help. He had lived through it! "Ugh!" I said again and threw my pencil on the table lightly. I sniffed the air lightly. Everyone was home. Momma was reading. Probably Wuthering Heights. Again! Daddy was hovering nearby her. Grandpa was in his office. Grandma cooking. Rose and Emmett in the garage as Rose tweaked her car. Alice and Jasper were just in each other's company.

I was sorted of grounded. I was banned from seeing Jake at certain times, like the times I was doing school work. We were restricted from 7 to 9 in the evening. For us it was not enough. We craved each other badly especially in a sexual way. My dreams were about our previous encounters and to ones I wanted, much to my father's displeasure.

My frustration about the history work was annoying me. I jumped up and walked to my window. "Hi you." I smiled at my fiancée, I opened the window to lean out.

"You ok?" He frowned and stood underneath the window.

"Do you know anything about the American Civil War?" I sighed heavily.

"What about...?"

"Nope. I've been banned from asking him." I grumbled, knowing what his question was going to be.

"Then no. Sorry baby. Never listened in history." He grinned up at me. "If you were doing English, we could re enact Romeo & Juliet."

"True." I smiled. "Which version? The play or the Leonardo DiCaprio version?"

"Hmmm..." He put a finger on his chin. "Well the Leo version, he climbs up to kiss Juliet. I like that version."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Back to work!" Carlisle shouted up the house.

"Yes grandpa." Speaking heavily and looking at Jake's eyes. "Sorry baby." I smiled. "See you tonight Romeo."

"Of course, my Juliet." He smiled as he moved into the trees to phase and still watch over me.

Turning away and closing the window to return to work. Grumbling when I still couldn't finish my history. "Grandpa! I give up! Please can Uncle Jasper help me?!"

He only chuckled and continued to do his own work. "No." He chuckled the evil word.

"Not fair." I jotted down a few sentences on nothing relevant to the subject but it was something to do and to relieve my boredom. "Finished!" I shouted as I ran to my room before the complications began. Those complications being Grandpa telling me to do it again.

"Nessie, I know you haven't finished." He called.

* * *

When I wasn't having lessons I was with Momma, Rose, Alice and Grandma planning my wedding to Jake. It was still too fast but I knew it was right. The one thing that would bind us together for good. It was my dress fitting today. It was the exact one from my dream that I had in England. It was short but appropriate. Alice and Rose had designed and made it from my description. It was prefect. Correction. It was amazing. "Guys..." Tears filled my eyes. "This is...." I gasped as I twirled and checked myself in the three mirrors.

"She's speechless." Alice smiled. "Our work here is done." She grinned at Rose. "Bella...?"

"Oh Ness." She walked up behind me and put her hands on my upper arms, stroking them gently. "Can't believe you're all grown up."

I smiled as I wiped my tears. "Thank you Momma." I leaned back against her. "Is nearly everything finished?" I looked at my aunts in the mirrors.

"Everything is finished." Alice laughed. "We're in charge, not you. You've got to just look beautiful, wear this magnificent creation and be yourself." She smiled and played with my hair.

"Jake?" I said nervously.

"If the wedding was tomorrow, he would be there waiting now." Momma leaned her chin on my shoulder. "You look beautiful." Standing up straight. "Get out of that dress. The wedding is 6 weeks away. I don't... Your aunts don't want you ruining it." I looked at them and they nodded.

"Fine." I chuckled as Alice walked forward and undone the zipper behind the dress. "Oh I can't wait." I jumped up and down, not caring I was in my underwear.

For the next few weeks I barely did anything not because I couldn't. I wasn't allowed. Alice and Rose would not let me. I spent my time with Jake and my parents. Not at the same time because Daddy was still not happy about mine and Jake's fast choices.

"Jake?" I spoke softly as we lay on the couch in each other's arms.

"Hmmm?" He said softly and his hands rubbed my arms.

"Nothing. I love you. That's all." I kissed his arm. "Can't say it enough." I giggled.

"I love you too. Not long now. The two of us permanently." Kissing the top of my head. "We will be. I have a few things to do before the wedding."

"Aw." Pouting. "Leaving me already?" I giggled as I sat up.

"Yep. You'll have to wait until after the wedding." Pushing me off and kissing me. "I'll be back for hunting tonight." We walked to the door, arm in arm.

"You better because you'll just be jealous when I get the biggest one and you don't." I turned in his embrace. "And you know I will." I smiled.

"Of course baby." He bent his head down and captured my lips in his. "You always do." He whispered as he pulled away. "I'll see you tonight love." He left my company at those words. Sighing heavily as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**((A/n: Sorry for late update. Got a new job so I've been distracted. :D Epilogue coming up. Started it and it's nearly done. Give me a few years and it might be up! Hee hee!**

**Please review! Please!!!!))**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Darn it!**

**A/N: Here's the epilogue guys! It's finished at last. I might have a sequel but I want to finish my other stories first! :D REVIEW OR I SHALL DIE! Not really but please do! :D**

**Epilogue**

Argh! Today's the day! I'm marrying Jake. Yes I am and I can't believe it! Today is nothing like my dream I had in England. The only difference is I am not pregnant and the similarities are that I am still going to be tortured by Rose and Alice and Daddy is going to be giving me away.

I lie in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling trying to let it sink in completely that from today I will be Mrs Jacob Black. No. I can't let it sink in. The excitement of the idea is amazing.

"Get up gorgeous niece of mine." The lovely annoying voice of Aunt Alice interrupted my morning thoughts. "You need to start getting ready now!" She pleaded with me. Turning my head to see her bouncing on her feet. "Please Nessie!" Her hands clasped in front of her with a smile plastered on her face.

"Fine." I sighed as I pushed the covers off me and climbed out of my bed at the cottage. I stood in front of her. "Do your worst!" I smirked at her.

"Shower now!" She extended her arm and pointed at my bathroom. "Go now or I'll get Emmett in here to chase you in."

"Ooh(!)" I said sarcastically as I turned to go to my bathroom. "He's not even here." I chuckled as I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. "How long can I have?" I spoke as I began undressing.

"Oh half an hour maximum." Alice chuckled. I could hear her emptying things onto my dressing table. Cosmetics and stuff for my hair and make up. God help me.

Switching the shower on and changing the temperature to warm and stepped into the fast flowing sprays. I sighed as the water fell over my hair and body. Just standing there, not doing anything, just standing. Finally I thought I best not torture my aunt any more and wash. I climbed out of the shower after 10 minutes. "I'm coming." I chuckled at the sound of Aunt Alice tutting. "Is Aunt Rose here yet? I thought she was helping today." Dabbing my hair with another towel as I sat at my dressing table. "Do your worst." I joked as I threw the towel for my hair onto the floor.

"My worst? Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You don't know me at all!" She held my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "How can I do my worst when you are the most gorgeous hybrid in the whole world? Plus you're my niece." We both laughed softly as she pulled a comb gently through my long wet curls.

"Where is everyone else?" _Mainly Jake._

"Rose is on her way as is your Mom. Edward will be here in an hour to take you to the house. Everyone else is at the house getting things ready." She spoke softly as she blow dried my hair.

"And Jake?" I asked innocently as I could. I had a right to as I was marrying him today.

"In La Push." Momma walked into my room. I hadn't heard her coming in. "He'll be at the house in an hour. Stop your worrying and let the pixie minx do her magic."

"I resent that." Alice glared at Momma as she got the curling tongs out and put my hair through them.

"Momma, behave!" I laughed as I sat perfectly still as Alice styled my hair. The butterflies were getting worse. "Is it time yet?"

"No darling." Momma said with a chuckle as she left the room. "Just like your Aunt Alice always impatient." I could hear her as she made her way down the stairs into the main part of the house.

"I know." I smirked and feeling Alice tap my shoulder. "Sorry but you know it is true." I took deep breaths as Alice continued to style my hair.

"Nervous?" Alice chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" I grimaced as I look over my shoulder at her.

"Well, I can say we don't need Jazz in here to tell us that you are." Rose finally appeared behind Alice. "Looking beautiful as always. Now face forward so we can finish here."

I have never minded the makeovers and fashion shows Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose made for me when I was younger but today I just wanted the make up and hair finished so I could get into my wedding dress and marry Jake. That was my goal for today and nothing else mattered. I would get married in just a plain shirt and pants as long as the end verdict was that Jake and I were married.

"You feeling all right Ness?" Alice's hands rested on my shoulders.

"Yes. Just thinking how to escape." I grinned at her. "How long now?" Biting my bottom lip gently.

"Not long." Rosalie spoke with a smile as she knelt next to me and applied a little make up to my cheeks and lips. "You are nearly finished. Not that we need to do anything to make you beautiful." She spoke with a smile as she stood up straight in one fluid motion. "You already are."

"Thanks Rose." I smiled up at her.

"Keep still." Alice scolded me. "I am nearly finished and you are nearly messing your hair by moving about too much."

"Not my fault." I laughed softly as I felt Alice put the finishing touches to my hair and then positioning Mama's veil carefully.

"Done." Alice tapped my shoulders. "Rose make sure she behaves while I go and change and fetch her dress."

"Yes Pixie." Rose joked as she stood behind me and placed my hands on my shoulders. "There. She's not going anywhere."

I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror. "Wow..." I whispered when I finally looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was done delicately into loose curls and some were pinned to my mother's veil. My make up was barely there. "Oh..." I could feel myself saying as I admired myself in the big mirror in front of me.

"To see my daughter speechless, that is rare." Dad spoke beside me. "You look beautiful." Staring at me with awe.

"Thank you." I smiled gently as I continued to stare at myself in the mirror.

"Distraction!" Alice clicked her fingers in front of my vision but I ignored her.

"Shut up for at least 30 seconds Alice." I did not look at her as I continued to look at my image in the mirror. I knew it was me but it didn't look like me.

"It does look like you." Dad spoke with a chuckle as he stood behind me.

"30 seconds is up!" Alice pushed Dad out of the way and breaking my concentration on my reflection. "She needs to get dressed." Pushing Dad out of my bedroom.

Alice helped me into my dream wedding dress and again I was distracted by my reflection. "Oh Alice. You are wonderful." I ran my hands down my sides as I admired the dress in its finished form. "Thank you. For everything. Today is going to be perfect." I turned to face her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You are most welcome, beautiful niece of mine. Will you be okay for a moment while I go and dress?" She placed her hands on my shoulders, brushing off imaginary dust off my dress.

"I'll be fine Alice." I grinned at her as she barely kissed my cheek. "Go." I pushed her gently until she left in a second. I turned back to the mirror and looked at my image. I was half expecting to wake up and find it all a dream, where my real life was that there was no vampires and, worst of all, no Jake. But I knew this was not a dream. I was glad that it wasn't a dream.

"I'm glad it isn't a dream either." Dad spoke from behind as he came into the room. "You look beautiful Ness." I turned around to face him. "You rival your mother on our wedding day." Taking my hands into his and lifting them up to kiss them both.

"It's time." Alice announced as she flitted back into the room wearing a very pale blue knee length dress. Once she announced it was time, Aunt Rose began playing the piano. "Me first. Edward, you know when to come down." She gave me one last kiss, handed me my flowers and left to make her way down the stairs to where the ceremony was to take place.

"Nervous?" Dad asked me as he placed my left hand in the crook of his right elbow.

"Very." I whispered as I took deep breaths to calm myself as Dad lead me from the room to the top of the staircase. "But ready." Speaking quietly and confidently as the Wedding March began. "Definitely ready." Breathing slowly as Dad lead me down the stairs and to my new married life. I looked up once I had reached the bottom step. The whole room was covered in flowers but it did not distract me for too long as at the end of the aisle was my husband-to-be, actually wearing clothes, a smart suit. Sam, his best man, stood beside him. My only focus was on Jake.

The wedding ceremony was perfect. Both of us were nervous but that was to be expected for a person on their wedding day. Our hands were clasped together as we said our vows until we had to place our wedding rings onto the other person's finger. The kiss was long and filled with love. I thought I heard a wolf whistle but I didn't care at all. I was happy and content. I was Mrs Jacob Black.

**A/N: Well there we have it. I've finally finished this story. Might write a sequel but other stories come first. Thank you to everyone.**


End file.
